By the Light of the Moon
by FellenWolf
Summary: A story I did my freshman year in high school. I do not own any of these characters except for Jade. WolfPuppy, my friend, owns Emerald. Characters will be slightly OOC. PLEASE review; even if you don't like. Tell me HOW to improve. Don't flame.


A small flicker of light was seen from the village. It was small and hard to make out, but it was still visible. A pair of eyes watched the small light grow as slipper-clad feet ran silently across the snow-covered ground. Molten gold flew behind the figure as its sky's silver eyes looked ahead, alert and on guard. This being was a woman, a _demon_ woman. The molten gold was her hair and the sky's silver were her eyes. The green glow of an emerald came from the column of her throat, an emerald with black ribbon. Her name was the same as the jewel that adorned her neck.

There was another thing about her that was deceiving. It was that she looked like a half-demon, a _hanyou_. Atop her head were two triangular shaped ears, the same molten gold as her hair, and behind her flew a tail of the same shade, both looked silky and soft.

A soft jingling sound was heard. Around this woman's wrists were bands of liquid silver. Inscribed into each one was a beautiful design of a flower, the rose. If one looked at the designs, they would think that the rose-designs were made of a crystal-type substance. Around her ankles were also bands, but of a golden amber. There was an inscription in kanji writing on them, as well as there being a design on them. This design was not roses, but a **devious** fox spirit. The written kanji was on the fox's forehead, it read: _**Protector and Holder of the Jewel, the Earth will Aid You**_.

The woman with the name of a jewel came to a stop. Her eyes reflected the fire, cackling and warm. Then, as if on an impulse, she looked up towards the treetops, only to roll to the side, towards the flames, to dodge a thrown object. There was a soft thud as two things hit something else. The object, a dagger with a silver hilt and rubies encrusted into the blade, became wedged in the soft snow, hitting earth. The other sound was softer, more practiced and harder to hear, and to distinguish.

The sky on a warm day, when no clouds are in the sky, met the sky's liquid silver. The newest being here was, actually, a woman, though it was hard to tell. This woman wore all black, almost seeming to blend with the shadows themselves, save for her glowing eyes. This shadow-being wore what looked like the shadows themselves, hiding all their form, save for the eyes, which were glowing fiercely in the darkness.

"Who are you and what are you doing in this forest?" A voice demanded, coming from the thief's lips.

The intruding woman did not answer.

"I asked you a question and unless you wish to suffer unimaginable pain, I demand you to respond!" The thieving princess, Emerald, demanded. Her eyes showed barely-veiled anger and annoyance.

"Pain? You think I do not know this 'pain'? Does dying by betrayal and conquering what you call 'death' count as pain? I have known pain, and I have dealt it. I have dealt this 'unimaginable' pain that you speak of, many times," the woman said in a flat, emotionless tone. Her voice sounded neither masculine nor feminine. The cloaked woman sounded like she was taking a shaky breath as she turned away. "I do not wish to deal anymore, if possible, so please let me be!" As she finished, the woman's voice took on an almost pleading tone...actually sounding _human_. The Queen of Thieves paused, thinking. _I...I've heard that before...from...f-from..._ That was the single through that ran through her mind. A crystallized tear fell down Emerald's soft, satin-like cheek. A small-shaped hand caught it. The hand had soft skin and the nails almost looked like they'd been manicured, like small claws. Blue eyes looked at the tear-turned-crystal.

The outer-shell of it looked like clear crystal, allowing whoever **beheld** it to see the heart of it. Inside the outer-part was an inner-shell, an icy blue crystal. That was not all that there was to it, however. In the very center, the _heart_ of the tear, there was a small diamond-shaped emerald. Then, inside that, was another small jewel. While the diamond-emerald was the _heart_ of the crystallized-tear, this small shard of gold was the _**soul**_ of the tear as a whole. Clear, blue eyes seemed to soften, clear of doubts. "So...the rumors _were_ true..." A soft, feminine voice said quietly.

Emerald's eyes were free of tears as soon as the cloaked-woman spoke. The two woman's eyes met, once again, but not with hostility, but almost curiously. "S-Sister? Sister, is that you?" Emerald spoke, hesitantly at first, then her voice grew excited.

"Hai...it is me ane-ue," the cloaked woman said, giving the golden-haired fox more hope than she'd felt in years. The un-named woman lifted her hands and lowered the hood. Black hair, the color of a raven's feathers, fell down the woman's back.

Emerald smiled, just the slightest up-turn of her lips. "Welcome back, Jade," she said softly. When her sister did not respond, her smile faded. "Jade...what happened? You've been gone so long..." Emerald trailed off, suddenly remembering something her sister had said. "Jade...we need to talk," she said, a finality in her voice.

The woman, with the hair-color of the darkening shadows simply looked her sister in the eye. She said nothing. Her spirit, like the burning element she had loved most, was gone. She hadn't outgrown it, no. It was still there, though she'd been broken of it, for nearly a century now. Her eyes said all that there was to be said.

Sorrow, loneliness, betrayal, all were within her blue orbs. Her eyes told a many books of what she was feeling, they were an open window for a glimpse at her soul, but the door was locked tight. There was one last emotion in those open windows, but it was hidden behind pulled curtains. Deep within her eyes, there was a dark veil that was hiding something. Anger, brought about by hurt.

As the two lost sisters stared at one another, crystal tears formed in the younger one's eyes as the dark veil parted, bringing a brighter look to her eyes as all of the emotions flew across her features for all to see. Silver0blue eyes softened at the sighed of her new-found sister, then took a step forward and embraced her sister, just as the younger girl let everything out. Tears fell down her sun-kissed cheeks, becoming black teargem-shaped jewels as they fell from her face, leaving indents in the snow.

Emerald was sitting wide-awake as she stared into the fire. Her mind was like the inside of a clockwork. Her sister had finally fallen asleep, but not before telling everything that had happened to over the last one-hundred years. Her eyes trailed down to her sister, whose head rested in her lap. Jade, her little sister, had changed so much.

_**Flashback**_

_Emerald embraced her sobbing, baby sister. The kitsune-woman could feel her haori becoming wet with tears, but she was more intent on comforting her sister. __**I have never seen Jade like this...She never cried openly...unless it involved him...**__ Emerald thought sadly._

_As her sister looked up at her, tears running down her cheeks. Her eyes, normally a blue, almost seemed clear from the many tears that had welled in her eyes. There was a sorrowful look in her eyes, and one of guilt, as well. "Jade..." Emerald said, her voice said, that of a comfrting sibling. Emerald hugged her tighter. "Jade...what happened to you?"_

_Emerald regretted her question as soon as it left her lips. Once those words left her, her little baby sister cried even harder. "Gomen nisai, Sister, gomen nisai!" The younger one cried. "G-Gomen nai...I didn't want to, gomen...gomen...__**He**__ came back, Sister! He's back!" She then cried even harder, her tears turning into jewels. _

_Her older sister's crystallized tears had a heart of emerald, and a soul of gold. These jeweled-tears that fell, however, were darker. The outer-shell, or layer of it, was a deep translucent black. You could tell how deep in darkness the outer color was, but it was also see-through. There was an inner-layer to it as well, like a protector of the heart and soul of the tear. This protecting-jeweled layer was a beautiful silver, but not a diamond. It was just an un-named silver jewel protector. Inside the jeweled protectors was the soul and heart. The heart was an almost ruby flicker as the light from the moon shone on the jeweled-crystals. The heart was a kindling flame, as if it would go out with the slightest breeze. While the soul was silver, like ice, the heart was a ruby, like fire._

_Emerald instantly knew who her sister was talking about. "But...how? We killed...we killed him..." she said, more to herself, her voice distressed._

_Jade's tears still fell, but her cries were now silent. "I don't know...I don't know..." the young-one said with the voice of a broken spirit. She felt her sister's arms tighten around her smaller form. _

_"I'll help you through this, Jade...and don't tell me to not, either. I'm your sister, I'm going to help you," Emerald said quietly and gently._

A figure clad in all black had been watching this exchange between the two sisters. Foreboding, red eyes stared out from behind a mask, concealing his features and expression of the hidden face.

A shadow mask covered his figure's nose and mouth. A black cloak shrouded him in darkness. Yes, this figure was a male. This much one could tell by the cold, forbidding look in his blood-red eyes. Yes, his eyes were the color of the crimson substance. This particular man had black hair that, if let down, would surely reach past his shoulders.

But his hair was spiked up, but some hair served as his bangs free from the entrapment. There was only one way to describe how his hair was 'styled'. That being that his hair defied all the known laws of gravity, but there weren't many philosophers at this time anyway.

Golden amber searched the snow-capped trees, a ruby tint in that gold. Liquid silver hair flew behind a regal figure. This figure was clad in a pure white kimono with red right by the collar on the left side with three small pentagon-shaped that had a dot in the middle. Over his upper and lower chest was black leather armor with an outline of white. Then around his waist was a light, but pale yellow obi. The obi held his two swords in place. On his left was the healing sword, Tenseiga, then on his right was a sword that emitted an evil aura. This was the sword forged from the physic-demon Goshiniki, and created by the demon swords-smith Kajinbo. Tokijin.

Then this male demon had silver armor about half of a foot long and it had two spikes that were slightly pointed upwards at a slant almost. Then over his left shoulder was silver armor that was about four inches above his shoulder and slightly to the side. This armor was about as wide as the other had been in length. On this one were six spikes, pointed outwards along the expanse of the armor. His hakamas, like his haori, was also pure white, with the bottom hem in his black boots.

The man had almost elfin features, they were so defined. His chin was slightly pointed, as was his nose. He also had pointed ears like an elf, but he was no elf. This _man_ was demon, a very important demon man. This certain man was the TaiYoukai of the West, Lord and Master Sesshoumaru.

The cry of a young child caused the two young demonesses to awaken. Sky blue and that mixed with silver, snapped open. "What was that?" Emerald asked, though more curiously than warily. As was the nature of the fox.

Jade got an almost dry look on her face. "It sounded...like a _baby_," she said, a hint of sarcasm in her voice.

Emerald, who normally would have rolled her eyes, smiled. She was beginning to get her sister back. It was only a start, but it was something. "Guess so...huh?"

Jade didn't necessarily hear her sister since she'd started walking over to a thicket of bushes, where the cry had come from. She parted the branches and looked down into orbs of a pale, winter sky with no clouds. Silvery blonde hair surrounded the Asian-angled face like a mythical halo. The young, petite woman had an innocent look about her, something that made her seem **guileless**. The woman had a young child nestled in her lap, now asleep and silent. "W-Who are you?" she asked nervously. The girl wore a light blue kimono that was slightly faded, turning white at the ends of the had the traditional wooden-sandals that the people wore on as well.

Jade didn't answer the girl, her eyes glanced at her sister as Emerald walked up. Emerald bent down in front of the young girl, she couldn't have been any older than eighteen. The gold-haired thief smiled at the girl gently, watching as the girl's tensed shoulders relaxed slightly. "Hey there...what's your name?" she asked softly.

The girl looked up, innocence in her expression. "M-My name?" When the golden-haired woman nodded, she glanced at the other woman. The young mother flinched at the hard, cold stare fixed onto her face. "M-My name is...i-it's Kita...and this is my daughter, Leia," she said, lowering the white blanket to show a newborn baby girl, asleep. She had light silver hair, like her mother's, and you could see gold eyes beneath her closed eyelids.

"What are you doing so deep in this forest, Miko? Don't you know what kind of _dangers_ are here?" the darker woman said, her tone expressionless.

Kita looked up and recognized the face. She opened her mouth to speak, but a familiar voice stopped her. "Kita..." a cold, regal voice said. Both Jade and Emerald could hear worry and concern in the voice.

Two voices voiced the same thing, "Lord Sesshoumaru," the two sisters said in perfect harmony. They were a true Yin and Yang. Both in appearance and element. Jade was dark in appearance and controlled fire and darkness. Emerald was light in appearance and controlled ice and plants.

The Lord of the West regarded the bowing sisters. He knew they were related by their scent and how in tune they were with one another. He made a sharp motion with his hand and the two of them rose. He walked over to the woman with the baby and knelt down, brushing a hair from the child's forehead, showing a silver crescent moon. "Leia...my daughter..." the powerful lord said, his voice and tone were soft and loving.

The child's mother, Kita, smiled. "Yes, your daughter, Sesshoumaru..." she said softly.

Pale blue and golden eyes locked before the lord leaned forward, giving the girl a tender and loving kiss. A smile came onto both the Lord and Kita's lips.

He continued to watch the group, now of four people and a babe, as they settled down to sleep. His partner, the Kind of Thieves, or better known as Youko Kurama, was beside him.

The thief had long silver hair, reaching down to his lower-back. He had bangs that framed his angled features, going slightly past his broad shoulders. Like the youkai lord in the group below them, Youko had golden amber eyes, like a fox. That's what Youko was, too. He was as clever, crafty, and sly as a fox.

A fox, a way to describe Youko perfectly, was also the type of demon he was. Some people, both human and demon, would mistake him for a half-demon. On top of his silver-head were two triangular shaped ears, resembling a foxes. Curled around the thief's muscular waist was a silver tail that, liked his ears, resembled a foxes. His lips were curved into a smirk, showing off a pearly white fang.

_So, when do we get to say __**hello**__?_ The fox-thief asked his quiet partner through the mental link they shared.

_**When they're all asleep, Fox**_ Was the cold reply.

_But, Hieeeeeei! _The fox whined.

_**Wait, Youko, or I'll just have to burn that pretty little tail of yours**_

_Fine then...you are so mean, Hiei_

_**Good**_ Was the short reply.

Once all of them were asleep, Youko jumped down from his perch silently, shaking the pollen from a light blue flower bear all of the sleeping travelers. He made a short jerk with his head to let his friend and partner know that he was done.

After making sure Hiei knew it was safe to proceed, the Thieving King made his way over to the sleeping Queen of Thieves. He bent down by her and lightly pressed a clawed finger against her right jugular vein, feeling the slow, steady pulse of her blood-flow beneath her skin. He moved his finger so his claw was against the center of the vein where the pulse was the strongest. Then, with extreme carefulness, he punctured the vein with the tip of his claw. A moment later, he felt the warm, wet substance that was her blood. he took his hand back and licked the blood off of his claw before leaning down to the wound. Like a vampire of the night, he began to drink the rich redness that was Emerald's blood.

By another member of the odd-group, Hiei knelt. He was beside the broken-spirited Jade. He had known her in his past, as a young boy, and he'd finally found her again after over fifty-years of searching. He knelt down beside her prone sleeping form. Hiei didn't think it was possible, but she was even more beautiful. he then placed a clawed finger against her right jugular vein, like Youko had, and punctured the center of it after feeling for it. Feeling the warm blood on his finger and claw, he pulled his hand back and licked the blood off. Had he not been so set on the task at hand, Hiei probably would have gone into a blood-lust from the rich, powerful taste of her blood, and that was only a small drop. Leaning down, he began to drink her wine of life, much like what Youko was doing, but Hiei went another step further.

As he drank her blood, one of Hiei's hands went to the other side of her neck. He then used a claw and punctured the center of her left jugular vein. When he felt the blood on his claw, he used her blood as the ink and his claw as the pen. He wrote one kanji symbol, meaning: _Dragon_.

Both Youko and Hiei had revealed themselves to the group when they all awoke, but said naught of the mark on the sisters' necks. On the female-fox, a red rose. On the other woman, a black dragon with silver eyes, but there was something more as well. On the other side of her neck, the left side, was a crimson red kanji symbol saying _dragon_. When asked about the marks, Sesshoumaru had coolly replied, " You have been chosen and marked by two demons. One, a fox. The either, apparently, is a dragon. But...with the kanji there as well, it means you accept the mark..."

"I did not want this! I only wanted to be left be!" Jade replied coldly.

Emerald had a slightly sad look in her eyes. Would she ever get her sister back?

Then, for the first time, the man in the mask spoke, "Do you not remember me, Jade? What happened to your spirit, fire, your temper? You've been changed dramatically, Jade. You've been broken, tamed," the man said, his voice cold, but familiar. "Isn't that right? But it's not, is it? You're just _afraid_. Afraid to love again, afraid to forgive anymore. But none of that's true, none of it. You didn't love _again_, you never stopped, did you? Tell me...jade, is it possible to tame a blaze? A kindle, a spark, yes. But an inferno, a blaze...you know that, I know you do. After all, you said it yourself. 'It's impossible to completely master an element, because you can't contain it, something unexpected will always happen'. I saw you in a different light after that. I didn't see you as a sword-swinging ninny any longer, I saw you as my _equal_. I saw you as a valuable rival in the sword and mind," the man said, finishing.

Jade stood stock-still as a wind blew through. Crimson met blue in a locked gaze. "I...only said that to one person...but he's dead...Please...oh kami...please say you're him...kami..." Her voice came out as a gasp as he lowered his mask, allowing Jade to see the face of her childhood friend, and her first and last love. "Hiei..." she whispered his name into the whistle of the wind.

Both sword-masters unsheathed their swords, and a match ensued. Her eyes were bright again, after nearly a century, and the fire was in her eyes once more. His eyes, the color of blood, were brighter than they had ever been. Sparks flew as steel met steel in a clashing encounter. The fighters jumped apart before going at it again. In a spectacular move, Hiei maneuvered his sword and Jade's own ended up in the bark of a nearby tree as her sword went flying from her hand. A smile appeared on jade's face, a warm and loving smile that warmed the hearts there, especially the man she stood in front of.

All of a sudden, the warm mood dispersed as they were all forced into battle. Sesshoumaru ushered his mate and daughter to safety, Emerald stood by her new-found mate, and Jade and Hiei stood back-to-back as they became surrounded.

As the fight started, Jade and Hiei started to say a saying they used to say when they first became slayers. "By the light..." A sword glinted in the light in the clearing. "...of the moon..." The moon was seen through an opening in the trees and shone on the red-soaked ground. Blood flew as they cut the last demon in half, allowing them to see each other as they said the last part, "...I kill..."


End file.
